


Order

by Caedus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Control, Dom/sub, Evil Space Boyfriends, Finalizer, Hux hates it, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Submission, Submissive, current soundtrack is nine inch nails and i can only imagine where it goes from here, dom!hux, hey tags I have no more tags, kylux is life, mind in the gutter, power and chaos, ren gives too many shits about too many things, ship-bound shipping, silence is a virtue, sub!Ren, yyyyyup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedus/pseuds/Caedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in control, everything in it's right place. The last thing Hux wants is disorder; especially not while he's trying to get work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

"Ren, stop."

With his eyes focused squarely upon his data pad, Hux rubbed a hand across his aching forehead and attempted to reason with the incessant pacing behind him.

"I invited you into my quarters, as always, on the condition that you'd preserve some sense of calm and respect the fact that I'm bloody working," he said, quite clearly. "And, as always, it seems you think it's your place to disrespect that."

For now, his tone was simply weary, simply put out in the way anyone would be if they were trying to review a distinctly unimportant summary report on the state of the seventh deck sanitary facilities some time before tomorrow morning. But there was an undercurrent there, a bit of The General about it, that should have put a warning in his tone. Should have done, at least, if he was talking to anyone other than Kylo Ren.

"He disrespected me!" With the scandalised tone of someone who was thoroughly convinced that he was the most important thing in this room right now, Kylo Ren continued to pace, extending a lengthy, exasperated arm towards Hux. "Do you have no idea? No idea at all, Hux? No, of course you don't-- all you're good for is paperwork and orders, you have no idea..."

"Ren, shut up."

"...no idea at all. Mitaka is nothing more than a Lieutenant. Alright, you've got him working on the bridge but that doesn't make him important at all and I don't understand why you don't just get rid of him - it's thoroughly within your power, of course, and you're--"

"Ren."

"--you're ignoring the concerns of-- well, I'm sure it's more than me-- of course it's more than me. There's more people than me on this ship who have problems with him and I know that, yet you're--"

"Ren."

"--see, you're just doing that, you're just sitting there staring at your desk thinking I might just leave if you ignore me, so cocksure and irritating-- look at you. It's disgusting how you let yourself just give in like that - it's terrible, it's--"

"Ren!"

Somehow, the tone of his voice was enough to silence the man behind him.

At least, for about three seconds.

"Yes, what? You think shouting at me is going to help? I don't see you putting that insolent lieutenant on a one-way ship to Gamorr yet. As always, all mouth and no trousers, you total--"

Once again, Ren had become so wrapped up in his own indignance that he didn't think it was possible for Hux to get to him so quickly, but when the General was stood in front of him, all sneer and power and righteous indignation, he stopped with his hands atop his head and snarled,

"What?!"

"You brat," Hux spat, his words dripping with disgust. "You _child_. You insignificant bloody soldier."

In any other circumstance, the word 'soldier' would perhaps have been a compliment of sorts, an acknowledgement of strength or value, but not spoken from the General's lips. He'd always been quite clear about what he believed was beneath him.

"On your knees."

"Yeah, like--"

"On your knees, Ren."

Within a beat, Ren was on the ground, his eyes on the ground, utterly beneath him.

"Yes, that's it."

Hux allowed himself some time now. With everything back under order, he had all the time he wished for. Silence in the room, infinite space outside. His lover on his knees at his feet. Yes, this would do. This would certainly do for now.

"Good," he said, refraining from any further term of endearment as he brushed a hand over those dark curls, watched that heaving back, the angered breaths rising and falling-- but still the man beneath his hand didn't move. "Very good."

"You'll stay here," he confirmed, stepping away, leaving Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, fearsome warrior, kneeling upon his bedroom floor.

He just about detected a nod from that dark head.

And with a feeling of order having been restored, Hux returned to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Busted out my second fic in a week and now I'm thinking this might be a Thing. Probs gonna make a series out of these segments. Follow me up on zdaarlight.tumblr.com if this twirls your beanie. Ta.


End file.
